


Ereri - 30 Day NSFW challenge

by Neko_Kogeki_chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masterbation, Naked Cuddling, naked kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Kogeki_chan/pseuds/Neko_Kogeki_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi cuddle in bed on a cold day (featuring a lot of cuddling and a sleeping Levi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1 - Cuddles (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a part of the 30 day NSFW challenge.
> 
> I welcome any constructive criticism and I hope you like it.

They lay there together in bed, their bodies curled up against each other, back pressed to chest and arms lazily intertwined as they held hands, both breathing softly as they slept.

The cold air pressed them further into each others warmth as the late morning turned into early noon.

The sunlight streamed lazily through the window, providing more light then warmth as it fell down onto the frozen hard wood floor.

Clothes were scattered haphazardly around the otherwise neat room, apart from a few things had been knocked off the top of the small chest of drawers in their late night activity.

Eren woke up first; his eyes, bright from sleep, fell down onto the back of Levi’s head. He let his mouth twitch into a small smile as he pulled Levi into a tighter embrace. He felt Levi shift slightly but didn’t stir as he placed a kiss to the back of his neck.

He hummed in pleasure against Levi’s soft skin as he let go of one of Levi’s hands and started to trace small patterns against his other hand. Levi’s now newly freed hand curled up closer into his body.

He started with small circles at first, gradually changing into a multitude of different shapes which then devolved into nonsense patterns, written out on the pale shade of Levi’s skin with his darker toned skin.

Levi shifted and angled his body to trap their hands between the bed and his naked chest, pulling Eren along with him. Eren chuckled slightly. They stayed like that for a while, Levi breathing deeply and Eren just relaxing into the touch.

Eren loved the feeling of Levi’s naked body pressed up against him; the taut muscles, strained from the day’s activities, completely relaxed in sleep, the small lines around his eyes smoothed out and a peaceful expression on his face.

Eren stayed still as he lay down while listening to Levi as he breathed in and out softly. He felt the rise and fall of Levi’s chest against his hands, muscles rippling softly under smooth skin.

After a while Levi became a little restless, pushing up against Eren’s body as he tried to move while still asleep. Eren unthreaded his fingers from Levi’s and pulled away from him as Levi turned around, jostling the blanket out of place as he pressed his body up against his and moved his head to rest on Eren’s chest, he let out a soft contented sigh as he snuggled up closer to Eren.

Eren didn’t have the heart to wake him up.

It took all of Eren’s will power to stretch his hand outside of the warmth that the blanket provided so that he could wrap the blanket around them a little tighter, he tried not to move too much in fear of waking Levi up and disturbing his peaceful expression.

Eren closed his eyes as he pressed his nose into Levi’s hairline as he slowly started drifting off into sleep again, Levi by his side.


	2. Prompt 2 - Kissing (Naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi almost get caught kissing naked in Eren's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! New chapter! These chapters are gonna be posted intermittently because my brain doesn't understand deadlines.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> Edit: Warning, this chapter has not been beta'd so if there is any glaringly obvious errors please send me a message and I will fix it up as soon as I can. Thank you.
> 
> Edit 2: I have fixed up all the POV changes that weren't supposed to be in there, that being said there is the possibility that I missed a few so please comment or message me if I have.

I ran my hands up and down Eren’s chest as we lay down naked upon his bed, chests facing each other as we explored each other’s body.

Eren moaned when I dragged my fingernails over the skin of his abdomen, in return he cupped my ass.

Our naked cocks were touching as we fondled at each other’s flesh, bring out each others moans and gasps as we touched.

I rolled over on top of Eren as our pace got faster.

As I look down at him and I let his fingers touch my chin, going with the flow as I let his eyes pin me into place. He brought our faces closer together.

I closed my eyes.

I felt his mouth draw closer to mine.

He kissed me really softly, his lips felt warm and against mine.

I pulled away first and I opened my eyes to stare at him.

His eyes were still closed but when he opened them his eyes had darkened considerably.

“That felt nice,” He said slowly. “Want to try it again?”

I nodded.

I initiated it first this time.

Our kissing got heavier and heavier, mouths moving against each other and tongues slowly touching.

We broke apart, gasping for air and I attached my lips onto the underside of his neck, trailing small kisses down the length of his throat.

“Is this OK?” I mumbled into his skin.

“Yeah, that is OK”

I slowly started to kiss down Eren’s chest, down the rippling muscles of his stomach and down closer to the little trail of hair that ran down towards his cock, but instead of going all the way down I just went back up his torso again, kissing over small reddened marks that I had left on Eren’s skin.

When I got back up to Eren’s neck again we were both panting and more than a little turned on, our hardened cocks pressing together and we slowly grinded ourselves onto each other.

“Oh fuck this feels amazing” Eren said from underneath me.

“Mmmh” I hummed in agreement.

It really did feel amazing.

The skin on his stomach was a little hard with the muscles that bunched up whenever a shock of pleasure ran through him, the skin on his legs and arms were soft to the touch and his skin was a beautiful bronze.

His eyes were sparkling in the dim lighting of the fading sun and I loved the feeling of being close to Eren, as much as I didn’t like to mention it out loud.

After the sun had finally set and the room was now basking in moonlight Eren said,

“I want to suck you off, is that OK Levi?”

I stilled my movement, trying to think about it.

“I mean only if you want to that is- I mean I am not trying to pressure you or anything-“

I cut Eren’s rambling off with a hard kiss to his lips.

“It’s OK. I don’t mind”

“So can I?”

“Yes … Jeez.”

Eren flipped us over on his large bed. He crawled off the bed, letting me adjust my position to swing my legs over the bed and onto the floor. He got down onto his knees and leaned in-

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Eren, Is someone in there with you?”

_Shit!_


	3. Prompt 3 - First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi have sex in the kitchen for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! back again. I seriously don't know the meaning of deadlines. 
> 
> HOPEFULLY the chapter that is due today is ready to be posted later tonight. 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed the fic and I hope to see you next time! 
> 
> (You will be able to tell that I am a total amateur at smut writing, that was the first time I ACTUALLY finished a smut scene so go me!)

The coffee machine whirled to life as the sun filtered in through the blinds of the kitchen window.

Eren was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for the coffee machine to make it’s customary ‘ting’ signalling when the coffee was done.

He felt like a zombie. Early mornings had never been his forte, especially since he started his new job that required lots of early mornings and late finishes.

By the end of the week Eren was completely knackered, sore from all the physical activity and the lack of sleep.

He was currently in the middle of his work cycle, the deep seated tiredness was starting to set in and he found it harder and harder to get up in the morning.

‘Two more days, just two more days and then it is the weekend.’ The thought didn’t comfort him that much.

_Ting!_

The coffee machine was done and Eren scraped the back of his chair across the wooden floor as he got up and walked over to the coffee machine with the cup placed next to it, ready to be used.

Eren groggily lifted the coffee mug to lips and almost scalded himself on the extremely hot liquid.

That is how Levi found Eren that morning, coughing and spluttering over the kitchen sink, coffee mug held aloft and away from him so that he didn’t spill anything on him.

“Eren I would appreciate it if you didn’t die on my kitchen floor right now. I have people coming over today and I don’t want to have to deal with a dead body as well.” Eren looked over at him sheepishly, eyes still watery from his coughing fit.

“Sorry,” he rasped lowly, “wrong pipe.”

“Indeed. Any left for me?”

“I made enough for four, don’t worry.”

“Good.” Levi walked over and reached for a mug under the counter.

He poured himself a cup and then let out a near orgasmic noise when he took a swallow.

They pattered around the kitchen in silence, making their own respective breakfasts.

After all the food had been eaten and the kitchen had been cleaned up, Eren and Levi sat down again at the kitchen table, both of nursing another cup of coffee each.

Eren, after the second cup of coffee was starting to feel a little frisky.

It started with him slowly teasing up and down the length of Levi’s calves with his feet while Levi was reading the newspaper.

Eren could barely see him over the top of the paper, fingers curled lightly around the sides as he flicked to another page.

Eren moved his teasing up higher, touching the top of Levi’s knees with his deft foot. He could feel that he had Levi’s attention, with the way that the pages had stopped turning and Levi was starting to squirm in his seat. Eren gave a small smirk and then took another sip of his warm coffee.

He moved his gaze to the side, like his foot wasn’t inches from Levi’s crotch, making him breath harder and harder the more the area was massaged with the ball of his foot.

Levi had put his newspaper down and was openly staring at Eren, eyes darkened and lips parted. Eren still had his gaze across the other side of the room, as though the wall was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

“Ngh. Eren-” Eren turned his head to face Levi; he almost dropped the mug that he had brought to his lips. Levi was doubled over on top of the table, newspaper thrown carelessly onto the seat next to him with hands curled up into small balls.

His cheeks were flushed and he was biting down on his bottom lip hard. He looked like he was struggling to speak. Eren decided to go big.

He let his foot edge closer until it was pressed flush against Levi’s hardened dick. Levi moaned out loud and it was like music to Eren’s ears.

“H-hey … Do-don’t start anything that you can’t finish.” Levi’s said lowly, his voice deepening along with the hardness in his pants.

“Who said I wasn’t?” Eren got up from his chair and took both coffee mugs and placed them in the sink.

When he turned around Levi had pushed back his chair so that Eren could see him straining against the confines of his pants.

“I should hope not. How am I going to get anything done with this kind of problem?” Eren walked back over to the table, standing at Levi’s side.

“Do you want to do it here or in the bedroom?”

“Does it look like I can move anywhere?” He snapped back.

“I’ll get the lube then.”

“Get your ass back here quick though Eren. I don’t have all day.”

Eren returned quickly with the lube firmly in hand and a condom in the other.

When Eren returned Levi was kneeling on top of the kitchen table, ass facing towards Eren wearing only his underwear. Eren nearly dropped the lube as well.

“You’re such a tease” Eren said, voice getting a little gruff.

“Me? I think that it’s you that is the tease not me, Eren.” He answered back

“Are you going to fuck me now or what?” Eren rolled his eyes a little. “OK, OK. Jeez!”

Eren pulled the back of Levi’s underwear down underneath his ass while he opened the bottle of lube.

Levi grunted as the first finger went in, a moan at the second one and by the third he was panting openly.

“S-shit, Ngh! Eren please …” He trailed off with a moan as Eren curled two of his fingers when he found Levi’s prostate.

Levi was slowly rocking his body back onto Eren’s fingers, moans escaping him with every thrust of Eren’s fingers.

“Eren please, put your cock in me.”

Eren obliged.

Breaking open the condom wrapper with his fingers and rolling it on as he placed his cock at the tip of Levi’s entrance.

They both moaned at the contact when Eren slid in half way.

“Jesus Christ.” Levi said. “Fuck, Eren. Just fuck me.”

Soon they were both a moaning, sweating mess, the kitchen table rocking along with their furious movement.

“Ah… Ngh... Oh fuck.” He almost pitched forward with a particularly violent thrust, catching himself before he went toppling on the table

“Eren!”

“L-Levi, oh god you feel so good. Why haven’t we done this before?”

“What, had sex in the kitchen?”

“I guess there is a first time for everything.”

Eren gripped Levi’s waist harder.

“Fuck, Eren, oh God!” Levi was matching his thrust, stroke for stroke, if he didn’t change positions he didn’t know if he would last much longer.

Eren grabbed onto one of Levi’s legs and lifted it, throwing it over his shoulder as he gripped onto the leg and pounded into Levi harder.

“AH!”

The new position pulled Eren impossibly deeper into Levi.

“Oh Shit.” Eren moaned over the top of Levi. “You feel so good.”

Eren reached a hand over and grasped Levi’s bobbing cock in his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Oh my god, Eren, Oh shit. Mmmh.”

Eren was nearly at his limit. “L-Levi, I-I’m going to-”

“Wait, Eren, Face me. I wanna see you when you cum.”

Eren obliged him. He grabbed the leg that was thrown over his shoulder and brought it down to the table.

Eren groaned at the loss of contact as he slipped out of Levi. His cock was slick with lube and sweat, nearly purple and swollen.

Levi rolled over onto his back and beckoned Eren over. Eren positioned himself in front of Levi again and thrust into the hilt in one go.

“Oh FUCK!” they both screamed together. Levi lifted his hips a little into a better position as Eren started to pound into him again.

The change of position became too much for both of them as they both topped over the edge together.

They both came screaming each other’s name.


	4. Prompt 4 - Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren masturbate about each other. 
> 
> (Please note, that the story is set when they are both teenagers in high school but they are both legal.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! back again! I am really on a roll today! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Levi.**

Levi closed the door behind him with a soft click, locking it so that no one could barge into his room at any moment; he dropped his school bag onto the floor by his neatly organised desk and flopped down face first into his ready made bed.

He couldn’t help the low hiss of pleasure escape his lips as he lightly ground his hardened erection down into the pale bed covers.

He stayed in that position for a few minutes, cock pressed against the bed, willing the crushing pressure would make it go away.

When it became apparent that it wasn’t going to work he rolled over onto his back, eyes now looking up at the slightly peeled ceiling.

_‘It’s not going to go away by itself’_ he thought to himself a little bitterly.

He reached over to his bedside and pulled open one of the lower drawers to find an un-used condom packet, after a little shuffling he found one and tore open the packaging.

With a small huff he undid the top button of his jeans and then slid down the zipper, pulling out his cock as he did so from the confines of his underwear.

The relief he felt was almost instantaneous. He rolled the condom onto his cock

“Shit” he hissed as his cold hand gripped his cock, the the condom helping slightly.

Levi’s fingers started to pump against his cock rhythmically, making him gasp and moan with each push and pull of his fingers as his other hand stretched down into his pants and started to play with his balls.

As his thoughts started to wander he tried not to think about Eren, the boy who he had a crush on for the past two years, he didn’t want to make it more awkward then it already was, but as Levi increased the pace if his fingers, he decided he didn’t care.

_‘Fuck it’_ He thought to himself.

He started to imagine Eren in all sorts of different positions, most of them involving his own bed.

“Eren,” Levi panted, a little breathless, “Eren, oh fuck, Eren.”

He let his fingers tightened around himself, he need more friction. Levi threw his head back, legs squirming and a long drawn out moan escaping his lips as he imagined being inside Eren, hitting Eren’s prostate over and over making them both scream in pleasure.

Levi scooted back from his current position to lean his back against the headboard of his bed, pillow crushed behind his back as he took his dick back into his hand. He started to pump harder now, bringing himself closer and closer to the edge of orgasm without pushing himself over.

His mind wandered back onto Eren. He thought about the day that Eren had worn a shirt that was clearly too small for his body, fabric straining against the muscles in his arms and he carried his books around, he thought about way his ass looked in his old ratty pair of jeans, even though they were torn up and more than a little washed out, they made his ass look great, he thought about Eren’s smooth lips, the way they curl into a smile or when they darken into a smirk, the thought about those lips and the way they would feel around his cock.

“Ngh,” He let out another moan. “Shit. Oh, shit!”

He thought about Eren moaning underneath him, feeling every inch of Levi’s cock as he thrust in and out of him made him work his fingers faster and faster.

He could almost see it; Eren, body flushed underneath him with his ass in the air, moaning his name as they fucked on top of Levi’s bed.

“Levi, Levi I feel so good. Please, fuck me harder.” The Eren in his mind said. Levi lifted the front of his shirt and placed a little bit of the fabric into his mouth, holding onto it so that he could trail one of his hands up his torso and start to play with one of his nipples.

He moaned a little at the extra stimulation. He continued to fuck Eren in his mind, both of them screaming in pleasure at the stimulation. “Eren,” He thinks to himself,

“Eren, I’m gonna … I think I’m gonna-” Levi’s voice is muffled slightly by his shirt but it doesn’t stop the violent shudder that contorts his body upward, cum spilling over his fingers and onto his chest.

By the time he is down from his high, his cum and his face had cooled significantly. When he had finished cleaning up the mess and was sitting down at his desk, homework spread in front of him he thought, somewhat wildly.

_‘How am I gonna be able to look him in the face now?’_

 

**Eren.**

Eren could barely get himself up the small flight of stairs in to his bedroom; his cock was straining against his pants as he tried to cover himself with his history text book.

“Eren are you alright?” Mikasa asked while giving him a slightly worried look, seeing him struggle up the stairs with his nearly hunched over form.

“Yeah, Mikasa, I am fine. I’m just gonna go into my room and rest.”

“Oh yeah, Armin is coming over later, you will be fine then, right?”

“Of course,” He called over his shoulder, “I will be fine, just a little stomach ache. I am gonna see if I can rest it for a while.”

He takes the rest of the stairs two at a time, trying to get into his room faster.

Eren barely has enough time to shut the door before he is leaning against it, eyes pressed into his arm as he drops his text book and school bag on to the floor, his right hand palming himself through the thin fabric of his pants.

“Oh fuck.” He whispered. The pressure of his hand felt amazing on his dick.

Eren hadn’t gotten this worked up in a while; normally it didn’t really bother him that much, but today, had been a little different.

“If Levi hadn’t been wearing those god damn jeans …” He trailed off.

He could still picture it. The way they rode low on his hips, the way it squeezed his ass in all the right places. It was enough to send him over the edge without even trying.

“Fuck it.” He said finally.

He tore himself away from the door and unceremoniously dived for his bed.

He had to wrestle with the fabric of his pants as he pulled them down his legs and tossed them across the room, somewhere in the vicinity of the clothes basket he assumed but Eren was too worked up to really care.

He pulled off his briefs and then rummaged around underneath his bed until his hand found a familiar cylindrical shape.

“A-ha,” He said, triumphant. “I knew I had some left.”

Eren worked the cap open and poured some of the lube onto his fingers, He placed the lube bottle carefully on top of his bedside table as he started to work his slick fingers over his cock and he moaned at the contact. He thought about Levi. Levi and his fucking skin tight jeans.

He stayed like that for a while, laying on his back fisting his slick cock and trying to hold down his moans.

“Oh fuck.”

He wanted more friction.

He needed more friction.

Eren reached over to the bedside again, hand grabbing onto the bottle of lube as he rolled over onto his knees; using his non sticky hand he poured more lube onto his fingers.

He rolled onto his back, reaching out behind himself and to finger his ass.

The first finger went in easily, practice and time had made it slightly looser and easier to use.

The second went in a little harder, he worked his fingers, stretching himself as he pumped his cock.

By the third finger, Eren had to turn over and put his face into his pillow to muffle the sound of his voice, his voice making a keening noise as he found his prostate.

Eren imagined Levi fucking him on Levi’s bed. The bed shaking with their movement as Levi pounded into his ass.

Eren was on his knees again, ass in the air as he continued to finger fuck himself, his face and chest was pressed into the mattress and his other hand continued to milk his cock.

“Do you want this Eren? Do you want my cock inside you? Burying myself in you until you can only scream my name?”

So maybe Eren was a little uncreative about his fantasies. He didn’t really care at all that they seemed more than a little out of character. They were enough for him.

He continued to listen to the Levi in his head telling him all of the different sordid things that he wanted to do to his body.

Each word that Levi said brought Eren closer and closer to the edge. The thought of Levi prying him open, forcing his legs apart and Levi fucking him so hard that he sees stars made Eren cum screaming into the mattress.

Eren lay there on his bed, his skin felt sweaty and sticky. He didn’t really feel like cleaning up the mess that he had made right at that moment.

_‘I will do it later.’_ He thought to himself tiredly. Eren could barely move but he felt so satisfied that he didn’t really care.

He tried not to think about how many times he had done that, imagining all the ways that Levi could fuck him into oblivion while he masturbated and still keep a straight face around him as school.

Eren sighed.

_Oh boy._


End file.
